CRAZY DAY
by Aunt B
Summary: mostly written before Sam I am. can the girls save Paige from a Darklighter attack? Is Leo really Evil? Read and find out. Please R&R.


CRAZY DAY  
  
It started out as a typical day at the Halliwell manor. Piper made breakfast, Paige was reading the paper and Phoebe was late for work. They all sat down to eat and talk about their daily plans. And about the demon they vanquished the night before. Soon Phoebe was off to work and Piper and Paige were talking at the table. Just an average day at the manor. But all would soon change.  
  
Down in the underworld there were two demons forming a plan to take out the charmed ones. One an upper level demon and the other a darklighter. The demon (Velmar) had recruited the darklighter (Tegan) to help with his plan. Velmar needed this particular darklighter because of her gender. It would be easier to kill the half-breed if Tegan could blend in better and since the charmed ones thought that all darklighters were males Tegan would blend in nicely.  
  
Tegan: So you mean to tell me that no darklighter has ever tried to kill the half- breed?  
  
Velmar: Yes, they didn't know what would happen if they shot her with the poison. Neither good nor evil have even thought of it. The elders don't have a cure either.  
  
Tegan: How do you know they don't have a cure?  
  
Velmar: They never needed one. Have you ever known the elders to do anything without a reason?  
  
Tegan: No. But why me?  
  
Velmar: Because the charmed ones have never seen a female darklighter and by the time they figure it out it will be to late.  
  
Tegan: Excellent! I will do as you command Velmar.  
  
Velmar: Excellent!  
  
Back in the real world Paige is helping Piper with inventory at the club. They enter the storage room and Piper hands Paige a clipboard.  
  
Piper: Thank you so much for helping me out Paige. I would be here forever if I didn't have any help.  
  
Paige: No problem sis. Happy to help. Besides don't you have someone coming in for an interview today?  
  
Piper: Yeah in like an hour. It shouldn't take long, if she is anything like her application. Well you're all set up in here so I'll go count everything behind the bar.  
  
Piper walks out of the storeroom and behind the bar. She losses all track of time doing inventory and soon is startled by someone speaking to her.  
  
Tegan: Hi, I'm here for the interview.  
  
Piper: You must be Tegan. Hi I'm Piper. Owner of the club and maybe your new boss.  
  
Tegan: Cool place you have here. But how did you come up with the name P3?  
  
Piper: Well I have two sisters and their names start with the letter "p" so P3 just sounded right.  
  
Tegan: Sisters are great. I have a sister. We share everything.  
  
Piper: Shall we continue this in my office? Tegan follows Piper to her office. They stop at the doorway to the storage room and Piper introduced Paige to Tegan. Paige got a strange vibe from the woman but didn't think much of it. Soon Paige finished the inventory and sat down at the bar waiting for Piper to get done with the interview. It wasn't long until Piper and Tegan came out of the office. Tegan shook Pipers hand and thanked her for the job. She then left and Piper sat next to Paige at the bar.  
  
Paige: So you have a new bartender?  
  
Piper: Yep. She's great; I couldn't stump her once on mixed drinks. It's like she's too good to be true. Better not say that.  
  
Paige: Yeah she might steal you blind.  
  
Piper: Not funny.  
  
Tegan goes back to Velmar and reports that she got the job and met Paige.  
  
Velmar: This is going to be easier than I thought.  
  
Tegan: So should I strike tonight?  
  
Velmar: Not just yet. Lets get to know them a little first. Don't want to be too hasty.  
  
Two weeks later, Tegan is getting close to making her move on Paige. It was a big night at the club. Nickleback was playing. Which is Paige's favorite band. They all had a great time and Piper got them to agree to play for Paige's birthday. Tegan was cleaning up the tables and pulling along a trashcan. The sisters were sitting at the bar talking. Piper looked over at Tegan.  
  
Piper: Tegan, you can go home. We'll finish up.  
  
Tegan: Are you sure? I don't mind. It is part of my job.  
  
Piper: Yes it is and your boss told you to go home. Go on before I change my mind.  
  
Tegan: Ok. Thanks boss.  
  
Tegan leaves and the girls start to clean up the club. Soon all that was left to do was to take the trash out to the dumpster.  
  
Paige: I'll take it out. It's my turn anyway.  
  
Paige takes the trash out to the dumpster and then hears a noise.  
  
Paige: Whose there?  
  
Tegan: I'm glad we are alone Paige. It gives me the chance to do this.  
  
Paige: Do wh.  
  
Tegan shot Paige in the stomach and instantly Paige fell to the ground. The darklighter was laughing as she shimmered out. Piper and Phoebe where at the bar talking when Paige orbed in and collapsed at their feet. Piper was the first to see the arrow. Phoebe was about to call 911 when Piper stopped her.  
  
Piper: Phoebe it's a darklighter arrow. Yell for Leo.  
  
Paige: It w. was. Te. Tegan. Can't b. breathe.  
  
Phoebe: Leo! Get down here!  
  
Piper: Stay with me Paige, Leo! Phoebe: How is she?  
  
Piper: She's already burning up. Get some towels.  
  
Phoebe: We need to get that arrow out.  
  
Paige: No. Too mu. much pain.  
  
Piper: Phoebe's right we need to get the arrow out.  
  
Phoebe: I'll hold her still and you push the arrow through.  
  
Piper: Why do I always get the jobs that cause pain?  
  
Phoebe: Well you've done it before. Now hurry up. She doesn't look good.  
  
Paige: Thanks.  
  
Piper: Ready?  
  
Paige: No! Please do. don't.  
  
Piper pushed the arrow out of Paige's stomach. Paige screams out and almost passes out. Piper then pulls the arrow out of Paige's back. Paige grits her teeth but still can't fight off the screams inside. She then passes out.  
  
Piper: Where the hell is Leo?  
  
Phoebe: We've been yelling for a while. I don't know.  
  
Piper: Leo! Get your whitlighter ass down here now!  
  
Leo finally orbs in.  
  
Leo: What's the big deal?  
  
Piper: Paige has been shot by a darklighter!  
  
Leo: Oh. Why didn't you say so.  
  
Leo starts to heal Paige when she wakes up screaming. Leo then gets thrown back into a wall. The wound is half way healed and Paige is shaking from the pain.  
  
Leo: I can't heal her all the way and I can't get the poison out.  
  
Piper: What do we do now?  
  
Leo: I'll orb you guys to the manor. Then I'll go ask the elders what to do.  
  
Leo orbs the girls to the living room and gently lays Paige down on the couch. He then orbs out leaving the girls to worry about their sister.  
  
Piper: I knew this was going to happen.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go get a washcloth.  
  
Paige slowly starts to open her eyes. She sees the panic on Pipers face. Phoebe comes back with a wet washcloth and puts it on Paige's forehead.  
  
Paige: This is fun. You guys should try it.  
  
Piper: Not funny Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Do you feel any better since Leo healed you?  
  
Paige: It hurts like hell but I can breathe better.  
  
Piper: That's a good sign.  
  
Paige: My stomach feels like it's on fire.  
  
Phoebe: Try to relax.  
  
Paige: Easier said than done.  
  
Piper noticed blood forming on Paige's shirt. She lifts up Paige's shirt to see a gaping hole in her stomach. Paige starts coughing and Piper helps her to sit up while Phoebe gets a glass of water. Paige stops coughing and takes a sip of water. She hands the glass back to Phoebe who sees blood in the glass. Paige leans against Piper as Piper sits behind her.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go get the first aid kit.  
  
Piper: Paige, you ok?  
  
Paige: No. Ca. can't br. breathe.  
  
Piper: It's ok. Leo will come back and he will know what to do.  
  
Phoebe comes back with the first aid kit and starts to dress Paige's stomach. Piper notices that Paige is shaking.  
  
Piper: Paige, what's wrong? Paige: Cold.  
  
Phoebe covers Paige with a blanket. She then steps out of the room to call for Leo. Leo orbs in and they both go back in the living room.  
  
Leo: The elders are working on a potion. They said Paige and I should try and combine our powers. They think that it might be enough to heal her totally.  
  
Piper: She started bleeding again and she can't breathe well.  
  
Paige: Lets tr. try l. Leo.  
  
Leo takes Paige's hand in his own and starts to heal her. The hole in her stomach closed up and she started breathing better. Paige cries out in pain as Leo is thrown back. Leo gets up and looks over at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Leo: Well that didn't work.  
  
Piper: So now what do we do?  
  
Leo: I have no idea. I'll go check with the elders and see what they say.  
  
Piper: Don't be gone long. She can't heal herself and that wound will come back.  
  
Leo orbs out and the girls turn their attention back to Paige. Both wishing there was something they could do. Phoebe heads out of the living room to the kitchen. Once there she breaks down, all her fear and regret of not getting to know her baby sister, surfacing and taking control. Piper hears Phoebe in the kitchen but she didn't want to leave Paige. Paige can also hear Phoebe. She tries to sit up but the pain stops her. Piper goes over to Paige.  
  
Piper: Hey. What are you doing?  
  
Paige: Trying to sit up.  
  
Piper: Here I'll help. Don't be straining what little strength you have left. We don't know when Leo will be back to heal you.  
  
Paige: I'm ok. You need to go talk to Phoebe. She needs you. I'll yell if I need anything.  
  
Piper: I can't leave you Paige. Phoebe will be fine.  
  
Paige: Please don't argue with me. I don't have the strength. I can sense that she needs you. Just like when Prue died. Go I'll be ok.  
  
Piper: Ok. But only if you promise to yell the second you start getting worse.  
  
Paige: Promise.  
  
Piper goes to the kitchen to find Phoebe at the table crying. She walks up to Phoebe and hugs her from behind. Phoebe jumps, startled at the arms wrapping around her. She turns to see Piper with a look of concern on her face.  
  
Phoebe: Is she. is it over?  
  
Piper: No she's holding her own. What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: I can't lose another sister Piper. I'm not strong enough.  
  
  
  
Piper: Paige will get through this. We will not lose her. But right now you need to pull yourself together for Paige. She needs you, she needs us, and we can't let her down.  
  
Phoebe: You're right; I know you're right. Just give me a minute to pull myself together.  
  
Just then they hear Paige screaming from the living room and run in to find her doubled over on the floor. Her body shaking from the pain. Piper kneels down and puts Paige's head in her lap. She can feel the intense heat coming off her baby sister. Phoebe runs back to the kitchen, then reappears with another washcloth.  
  
Piper: She's past the washcloth stage. Go run the tub for her. Not to cool though. We don't need her to start seizing.  
  
Phoebe: I'll be right back to help you get her up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe runs up the stairs and starts the bath water. She then runs back downstairs to help carry Paige. They lift Paige up and she screams, clinching her teeth. They wait a minute until Paige gives them the go ahead. After stopping twice they finally get Paige in the tub. When the water touches her body she yells out again. The water felt cold to her but she knew it was from the fever. Piper made Paige stay in the tub for at least 20 minutes. Phoebe held Paige's head up. Paige kept going in and out of consciousness. They get Paige out of the tub and helped her into dry clothing. Piper noticed that Paige was bleeding again. Phoebe redressed her wound and then helped her to bed. By this time Paige was having trouble breathing again.  
  
Phoebe: She needs Leo to heal her again.  
  
Paige: Won't wo. work. this ti. time.  
  
Piper: Don't say that! It will work! Leo!  
  
Paige: No! Leo ca. can't hh. help. Have to d. die.  
  
Phoebe: Paige that's the fever talking. Leo can heal you.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Paige is right. I can't help. She needs to let the poison run it's course. After that it's up to her if she comes back or not.  
  
Piper: So we just let her die! Are you crazy!  
  
Leo: Piper it's the only way.  
  
Phoebe: I can't do this again Leo! No I wont do this again! Now you get your ass up to the elders and get a potion a spell or something because I have failed one sister and I will not fail another!  
  
Phoebe runs out of the room. Leo orbs out leaving Piper and Paige. Piper had no idea what to do. Paige looked like she could go at any second. Her breathing was raspy and you could hear the death rattle with every breath she took. Death was in the room just waiting to make his move. Phoebe walks back in the room and sits on the bed.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry Paige. I should be here with you. But it's just hard to do. It's to soon to be doing this again.  
  
Paige: Not. your. fault. Didn't. fail.  
  
Piper: Paige don't talk. You need to save your energy.  
  
Paige: I.love. you. both. Thank.you. sisters.  
  
Piper: Paige please don't talk. You need to rest. Phoebe: It's to late Piper. Look.  
  
Piper follows Phoebe's gaze to Paige's chest. Piper starts crying as she sees that Paige's chest is not moving anymore. Phoebe leaps over to Paige and starts CPR. Piper looks at her and shakes her head.  
  
Piper: What are you doing? Just let her go Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: No we can't. Remember what Leo said. It's up to her if she comes back. Maybe this is the incentive she needs.  
  
Piper: Just let her go!  
  
White light engulfs the room and settles on Paige. Phoebe moves off the bed and stands by Piper. They shield their eyes from the light. Paige's body lifts up off the bed and starts to shake. The light turns purple as Paige's body floats down to the bed. The light leaves the room and Piper and Phoebe start rubbing their eye trying to adjust to the extreme light change. Piper is the first to interrupt the silence.  
  
Piper: What the hell was that!  
  
Phoebe: Piper look! Paige is breathing!  
  
The girls run over to her and try to coax her awake.  
  
Piper: Paige can you hear us? Wake up sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Paige wake up.  
  
Paige slowly opens her eyes and smiles at her sisters. She then sits up and pulls them in for a hug.  
  
Paige: Hey guys did you miss me?  
  
Piper: How do you feel Paige?  
  
Paige: Great! It will take more then a darklighter to get rid of me.  
  
Phoebe: Hey lets not be thinking that we are ten foot tall and arrow proof. Paige you did die ya know.  
  
Paige: I know.  
  
Piper: So do you have to do this every time a darklighter shoots you?  
  
Paige: That's a good question for Leo and the elders because I have no idea.  
  
Then as if he heard his name Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: For now the answer is yes. But the elders are still working on a potion so you don't have to go through all that pain.  
  
Paige: Speaking of pain. Ow!!!!  
  
Piper: Where does it hurt Paige?  
  
Paige: My stomach. Leo what's going on? I thought I beat this.  
  
Leo: Paige this is all new to us to. You are the first half whitelighter. We just don't know.  
  
Phoebe: Can't you do something Leo?  
  
Leo: I was told not to interfere.  
  
Paige doubles over and screams. Piper goes to her and holds her rocking back and forth. Phoebe sits in front of Paige and takes her chin into her hand lifting Paige's head up to meet Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Phoebe: Look at me Paige. Breathe sweetie. Clear your mind and concentrate on breathing.  
  
Piper: Look at Phoebe Paige. Look in her eyes and breathe with her.  
  
Paige slowly starts to relax and leans into Piper. Piper leans back into the headboard. Phoebe keeps her eyes locked with Paige's. Soon Paige is asleep.  
  
Phoebe: It worked. She's asleep. Piper do you need help getting up?  
  
Piper: I'm just going to stay here with her. Maybe she will stay asleep longer. She needs to rest.  
  
Leo: I'm going to see what the elders have to say about this. Paige is right she shouldn't be in any pain.  
  
Phoebe: Piper do you need anything?  
  
Piper: No. Not right now but you might want to check on me.  
  
Phoebe: Ok. I'll be in the attic. I want to check the book on this darklighter.  
  
Piper sat there with Paige leaning on her for several hours. Paige was sleeping but very restless. Piper started rubbing her back to try and get her to calm down. It worked for a little while but Paige soon woke up in a panic screaming. Phoebe came running in and looked at Piper and Paige. Phoebe could tell that something had spooked Paige.  
  
Phoebe: What happened?  
  
Piper: I don't know. She just started screaming. Paige what is it sweetie? Are you in pain?  
  
Paige: It won't stop. Help me Piper. Make it go away.  
  
Piper: Sweetie you know I would if I could. Tell me what to do.  
  
Paige: Get Leo. Please! I can't handle this anymore!  
  
Piper: Leo! Get down here!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What. What is it?  
  
Piper: Leo I don't care what the elders say you have got to heal Paige! She can't handle the pain.  
  
Leo: I can try.  
  
Leo hovers his hands over Paige but the healing glow doesn't come.  
  
Leo: I can't. Sorry Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Hey maybe if one of us switches powers with Paige we can heal her.  
  
Leo: I don't think that will work. The elders are close to having the potion done. We should wait and see if the potion works.  
  
Piper: Well go light a fire under their butts; cause Paige can't handle much more of this and neither can I.  
  
Leo orbs up to the elders leaving the sisters to take care of Paige. Piper hated the fact that she couldn't help Paige. It broke her heart to see Paige in so much pain. Phoebe started looking through the book again hoping to find something to save the day. Little did they know that Velmar was watching them. Loving the fact that the half-breed was in so much pain. He had been watching the show and thought that finally the powerful charmed ones had been defeated. Snickering he turned around and left the manor.  
  
Phoebe: Dammit!! I can't find anything in the book!  
  
The pages of the book start to flip and stop on the page with Velmar. Phoebe picks the book up and starts reading. She then looks at Piper and smiles.  
  
Piper: What did you find?  
  
Phoebe: We have a winner! Velmar the demon of pain. Has the ability to inflict pain on all mortals with a thought. This demon can also copy any witches power under his power. There is no known vanquish but this spell can help to make you invisible to him.  
  
Piper: That can't be right. She was shot by a darklighter we know that.  
  
Paige: Maybe Phoebe is on to something. Maybe this demon couldn't hurt me because of my whitelighter half. Maybe this is his way of distracting you and Phoebe to get to you. AUGH. dammit!!! This is too much. I can't do this it hurts too much.  
  
Piper goes over to Paige and holds her again. Phoebe starts rubbing her back.  
  
Piper: It's ok Paige. We will get through this. Calm down and relax. The more you tense up the worse it will hurt.  
  
Phoebe: Paige can I get you anything?  
  
Paige: Morphine and lots of it.  
  
Piper: Where is Leo? He should have been back by now.  
  
Just then Leo orbs in. Paige starts to laugh and then is hit with another wave of pain.  
  
Paige; AUGH SHIT!!! Remind me not to laugh.  
  
Piper: What the hell is so funny anyway?  
  
Paige: Every time you ask where Leo is he orbs in. it just struck me as funny.  
  
Phoebe: Leo what did the elders say?  
  
Leo: It's a demon named Velmar.  
  
Piper: We knew that much. Did he send the darklighter for Paige?  
  
Leo: Yes. But he isn't the cause for the pain she is in now. The elders are done with the potion. Here Paige drink this.  
  
Leo hands Paige a small bottle with dark blue liquid inside. Paige takes the bottle and drinks the potion. She makes a face from the bitter taste and starts coughing. She then passes out.  
  
Phoebe: What happened Leo! Why didn't it work?  
  
Leo: It is working. She will sleep for a while but she should be better after she wakes up. We need to find a way to vanquish Velmar. Lets go to the attic and let her sleep.  
  
Piper: We shouldn't leave her.  
  
Phoebe: She's just going to sleep. We can hear her from the attic. Come on Piper.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo all go up to the attic to try and think of a way to vanquish Velmar. They soon come to the conclusion that they need his flesh to make a potion or his blood to write a summoning spell. Looking defeated they all walk back down to the kitchen. Piper starts making soup for Paige for when she wakes up. Phoebe and Leo are trying to devise a plan to get the demon to the manor.  
  
Piper: I'm going to check on Paige. It's been 3 hours.  
  
Piper heads up to Paige's room to check on her. She knocks on the door and opens it. Piper sees the demon sitting on the bed next to Paige and yells for Phoebe and Leo freezing the demon at the same time. The demon freezes and Piper grabs a letter opener from Paige's desk slicing the demon with it. The demon comes out of the freeze screaming in pain. Piper quickly freezes him again.  
  
Piper: Hurry up Phoebe I got the flesh but I can't keep freezing him!  
  
Phoebe: Ok unfreeze him. I'll take care of the rest.  
  
Leo: What are you going to do?  
  
Phoebe: Kick his ass!  
  
Piper unfreezes the demon and Phoebe starts hand-to-hand combat. The demon is weakened by the slash Piper gave him. It doesn't take long for him to give up and shimmer out.  
  
Phoebe: They always do that when I'm winning. How is Paige?  
  
Piper: I don't know. I couldn't tell if he was doing anything to her or not. Leo: Try and wake her up.  
  
Piper: Paige. Sweetie can you wake up.  
  
Phoebe: Come on Paige we need you to wake up.  
  
Paige slowly starts to open her eyes. She looks at every one wondering what was going on.  
  
Paige: What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Piper: The demon was here in your room. Did he do anything to you?  
  
Paige: I don't think so. Leo why can't I move my legs? Is it from the potion?  
  
Leo: I don't know. The elders didn't say anything about it. I'll go check.  
  
Piper: Is it just your legs?  
  
Paige: Yes. Piper I'm scared. What if the demon did this to me? What if I stay like this? Oh god I don't want to be paralyzed!  
  
Phoebe: Calm down Paige. Lets wait for Leo to come back before we go jumping to conclusions.  
  
Piper: Yeah. I'm sure it's from the potion. You know, so you stay in bed until you are healed.  
  
Paige: I wish I felt that confident about it.  
  
  
  
Piper: Leo will find out what is going on. Just relax until he gets back. Panicking wont help.  
  
Paige starts to relax and Phoebe and Piper go into the kitchen to start working on the potion. Phoebe is at the table writing a vanquishing spell when they hear a loud thump from upstairs. They both take off running to Paige's room and find her on the floor with Tegan pointing a crossbow at her. Phoebe jumps over the bed kicking Tegan in the head. Piper then freezes Tegan and Phoebe grabs the crossbow from her pointing it at Tegan.  
  
Phoebe: Unfreeze her. I want her to feel all of this pain.  
  
Piper unfreezes Tegan and Phoebe takes aim.  
  
Phoebe: I hope this hurts you as much as it hurt Paige.  
  
Phoebe shoots Tegan and Tegan flares into flames. Paige looks on tensing up. Piper freezes Tegan before she is fully vanquished smiling.  
  
Paige: What the hell are you doing Piper?  
  
Piper: Just prolonging her pain a little.  
  
Piper then unfreezes Tegan.  
  
Piper: You're fired literally.  
  
Phoebe: Hey that's a good one.  
  
Tegan goes up in flames leaving the sisters in the room. Piper and Phoebe help Paige back in bed. Paige's legs start shaking as she yells out.  
  
Piper: Paige what's going on?  
  
Paige: I don't know. I can't stop my legs from shaking.  
  
Phoebe: Leo! Leo we need you!  
  
Leo orbs in seeing Paige's legs shaking. He starts smiling.  
  
Leo: That's a good sign. You must have vanquished the darklighter. The poison is working its way out of your system. It will stop soon.  
  
Piper: Does it hurt Paige?  
  
Paige: No, it just feels weird.  
  
Paige's legs stop shaking and she relaxes again. Piper sits on the bed and gives Paige a hug.  
  
Phoebe: Feel better?  
  
Paige: A lot better. I can feel my legs again.  
  
Piper: Can you walk?  
  
Paige scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up slowly. Piper stands by her ready to catch if need be. Phoebe stands in front of Paige also ready to catch. Paige takes a step, then another and another. After four steps her legs buckle and she starts to go down. Piper and Phoebe catch her and help her back to the bed. Paige sits on the edge of the bed panting.  
  
Paige: Guess I need to build up my strength.  
  
Piper: Take it easy Paige. I need to finish the potion. Will you be ok?  
  
Paige: Leo can you orb me downstairs? I don't want to be up here by myself. Leo: Sure. To the couch we go.  
  
Phoebe: I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to get the book.  
  
Leo orbs Paige to the couch and soon Phoebe is sitting in a chair across from her looking at the book. Piper is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the potion. Leo is in the kitchen watching Piper. Finally the potion is done and bottled. Piper has four bottles in hand as she walks into the living room.  
  
Piper: Hey Pheebs how's the spell coming?  
  
Phoebe: All done. Is that the potion?  
  
Piper: Yeah. One for each of us and an extra one. Just in case. Paige how are you doing?  
  
Paige: I'm ok. So are we ready to go kick some demon butt?  
  
Piper: Are you sure you're ready? You still look pretty weak.  
  
Paige: I'm fine Piper really. The quicker we get this over with the better I will feel.  
  
Phoebe: Ok lets do this. Here's the spell.  
  
All three together: Demon of pain we summon you here. So Paige can let go of all her fear.  
  
The girls chant the spell over and over until a dark cloud of smoke enters the room. Slowly it turns into Velmar. He looks around not knowing where he is or how he got there. Suddenly he shimmers behind Phoebe and grabs her. He then shimmers out before Piper or Paige could react.  
  
Piper: What the hell happened! Leo were did Phoebe go?  
  
Leo tried to sense Phoebe but couldn't get a lock on her. He could tell that she was ok though.  
  
Leo: I don't know were she is but I do know that she is not hurt.  
  
Paige: We need to find her. Velmar can hurt her just by putting the thought in her head.  
  
Piper: I'll go get the map and crystal. Maybe we can scry for her. Paige you need to stay on the couch and get your strength back. Leo go ask the elders if they can get a lock on were she is.  
  
Paige: Piper I want to help. I'm ok. Phoebe is my sister to.  
  
Piper: Paige you're to weak, you need to rest. Look it wont do any good if you are to weak to go get Phoebe back. We need you to rest and build up your strength.  
  
Paige: Your right Piper. I just feel so helpless. I'll stay on the couch and rest until it is time to go get Phoebe back. I promise.  
  
Piper nods her head and goes to get the crystal and the map. She then goes in the kitchen to scry for Phoebe. It took awhile to find her but Piper did it. Phoebe wasn't far away and Piper thought that was a good thing seeing as Paige was still pretty weak. Leo orbed back in behind Piper in the kitchen.  
  
Leo: They can't find her. Sorry Piper.  
  
Piper: It's ok. I did. Is Phoebe still ok? Has Velmar started hurting her?  
  
Leo: As far as I know she is still ok. Piper: Good, maybe I can form a plan before I wake Paige up.  
  
Leo grabbed his head and screamed slumping to the floor. Piper went to him and tried to comfort Leo as much as she could.  
  
Piper: Leo what is it?  
  
Leo: It's Phoebe. He's hurting her. She can't handle the pain much more. You have to go. Now!  
  
Piper jumps to her feet and goes to wake up Paige.  
  
Piper: Paige wake up! We need to go. Phoebe is in pain.  
  
Paige: Were is she?  
  
Piper: Two blocks from here. Can you orb that far?  
  
Paige: I can try. Let's go.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out with her. They ended up outside the house. Paige started to get dizzy for a minute but soon recovered.  
  
Piper: You ok?  
  
Paige: Yeah just got dizzy for a minute. I'm fine Piper. Lets go get our sister back.  
  
They walk in the front door and can hear Phoebe screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Paige: She's upstairs. Lets go.  
  
They go up the stairs as quietly as possible and find Phoebe in the last room. Phoebe is tied to a chair with a blindfold on. She hears someone enter the room.  
  
Phoebe: My sisters will find me and when they do you will be sorry you ever messed with us.  
  
Piper: Pheebs it's us. Are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: Piper is that you? Get me out of here.  
  
Paige: I don't like the feel of this. It's too easy. Were is the demon?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. He whispered in my ear causing the worst pain ever and then he was gone. The next thing I know, you guys are here. Can we get out of here before he comes back?  
  
Piper: Paige can you orb with two passengers?  
  
Paige: Untie Phoebe and lets find out.  
  
Piper unties Phoebe and Paige tries to orb them all home. She is a little off and they have to walk two houses down to get to the manor. Paige is so weak that Piper is holding her up. They get to the manor and collapse on the couch. Paige is sound asleep in no time. Piper and Phoebe start talking about how easy it was to get out of there.  
  
Piper: Paige is right, this was way to easy.  
  
Phoebe: Let's not count our blessings yet. We could still be in a trap. Is Paige going to be ok?  
  
Piper: I think so. She is still very weak.  
  
Leo: Hey welcome back Pheebs. Are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah I think so. We need to vanquish this guy fast. I don't want Piper going through what I just did.  
  
Paige starts to sit up screaming. Piper and Phoebe run over to her and try to calm her down but as soon as they touch her she screams out in pain. Piper and Phoebe start looking around the room knowing that the demon had to be around somewhere.  
  
Piper: Where the hell is he? I don't see him anywhere.  
  
Phoebe: Upstairs. We need to check the attic and the bedrooms.  
  
Leo: I'll stay here with Paige. Yell if you find anything.  
  
Piper and Phoebe run up the stairs and start checking rooms. They meet in the attic where the books pages are flipping on their own. The book settles on a blank page. Piper and Phoebe look at each other just as writing appears on the page. It was Prue's handwriting. There was no doubt about that. After it stopped the girls read it and Piper just started shaking her head no.  
  
Piper: It can't be true. Leo is not evil. You're wrong Prue!  
  
Phoebe: I think she might be on to something. Remember we had to call him like forever before he got to the club to help Paige. Maybe he is under a spell.  
  
Piper: We need to get back to Paige. Leo is alone with her. Damn it! The potion he gave Paige. That's why she is so weak. Did the demon give you anything?  
  
Phoebe: No. I don't think so. So wait. We are dealing with a darklighter, an upper level demon, and a whitelighter gone bad? This is crazy.  
  
Piper: We need to get to Paige. We don't stand a chance without the power of three. I just hope her strength is back.  
  
The girls run down to the living room to find Leo but no Paige. Phoebe runs up to Leo and kicks him in the chest. Leo goes flying into a wall but quickly gets up and throws an energy ball at Piper. Piper freezes the energy ball and then freezes Leo. Phoebe ties Leo's hands behind his back and kicks him again.  
  
Piper: Phoebe! That's enough!  
  
Phoebe: Unfreeze him so we can get some answers. I'll be good. I won't hurt him too much.  
  
Piper unfreezes Leo and he tries to get his hands free. He then stops and looks at Piper.  
  
Leo: Piper help me!  
  
Piper: How. Just tell me how.  
  
Leo: Die witch! That will help.  
  
Leo's eyes started to glow green. He then shot Piper with some kind of ray from his eyes. The ray hit Piper in the shoulder and she hit the floor. Phoebe started punching Leo in the chest and head repeatedly. Piper got up and pushed Phoebe away from Leo.  
  
Piper: That's enough Phoebe! I'm ok.  
  
Phoebe: Leo where is Paige!  
  
Leo: You really think I'm going to tell you.  
  
Phoebe: If you want to stay alive you will.  
  
Piper: Phoebe if you kill him we will never get Paige back.  
  
Leo: Listen to her Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Shut up Leo or whoever you are. You're treading on thin ice buddy. Now where is Paige!?  
  
Leo: She's at the lake. You know what lake don't you girls?  
  
Piper: Why there?  
  
Leo: You'll find out. Catch me if you can.  
  
Leo then orbed out. In a fit of anger Phoebe jumped up and kicked one of the dinning room chairs. It hit a wall and shattered. Piper couldn't believe what Phoebe had done to the chair. Phoebe looked over at Piper and started crying. Piper grabbed her and slapped her across the face. Phoebe was stunned.  
  
Piper: Snap out of it we need to get Paige back! We can deal with all this later.  
  
Phoebe: You're right. Lets go.  
  
Piper drove like a bat out of hell to the lake. They see Paige on the dock with Leo. Leo grabs Paige by the neck as the girls run up to them.  
  
Leo: Don't try anything stupid or Paige here will do her best impression of a rag doll.  
  
Piper: Why are you doing this Leo?  
  
Leo then morphs into Velmar and smiles.  
  
Velmar: Because I'm not Leo.  
  
Phoebe: Let her go you son of a bitch!  
  
Velmar: Can't. It's all part of the plan.  
  
Piper: Where is Leo?  
  
Velmar: Oh he's around here somewhere. See you have to choose one or the other.  
  
Phoebe: Don't you guys ever think up anything more original? This is so over done.  
  
Paige: This is getting old. I'm out of here.  
  
Paige orbs out of Velmars hands and over to her sisters. She hits the ground panting. Phoebe helps her to stand and Piper tries to blow up Velmar. He dissipates and reforms. Just as he reforms Phoebe throws the potion on him. The girls watch as he flames and explodes.  
  
Piper: Paige can you sense Leo?  
  
Paige closes her eyes and senses Leo.  
  
Paige: He's in that cabin over there.  
  
The girls run to the cabin and look in the window. They see Tegan holding Leo hostage. She has a crossbow aimed at him. Paige calls for the crossbow and Tegan gets a look of surprise on her face. The girls go in the cabin and Paige takes aim at Tegan.  
  
Leo: I told you. Now you're in big trouble. Piper: No one messes with my family. Paige kill her.  
  
Paige shoots and hits Tegan in the chest. Tegan blows up and Paige passes out. Phoebe unties Leo and Leo tries to heal Paige. It takes a minute but Paige wakes up and looks at Leo.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Piper: You don't remember?  
  
Paige: I remember getting shot at the club and drinking a potion. Other than that everything is all jumbled up.  
  
Phoebe: You don't remember killing a darklighter?  
  
Paige: No, did I?  
  
Leo: You saved my life Paige. Thank you.  
  
Paige: Well good for me! Now help me up so we can go home.  
  
Piper grabs Paige by the arm and helps her up. Paige stumbles and almost falls down. Phoebe helped Piper keep Paige standing. They slowly make their way back to the jeep and go home. Once there they all collapse on the couch. Paige is rubbing her temples. Piper starts to worry about Paige and the potion Velmar gave her.  
  
Piper: Paige, you ok?  
  
Paige: Yeah, I think I need to go lay down for a bit. I'll be ok.  
  
Paige then orbs to her room.  
  
Piper: Leo can you go ask the Elders about the potion Paige took.  
  
Leo: No problem. Be right back.  
  
Phoebe: I'm worried about her Piper. I don't think she is safe yet.  
  
Piper: I got the same feeling. Lets go check on her.  
  
They go up to Paige's room and knock on the door. Nothing is heard on the other side so they both go in. Paige is sitting on the edge of the bed trying to catch her breath.  
  
Piper: What's going on Paige?  
  
Paige: Can't.breathe.  
  
Phoebe: Not again. Paige does it hurt anywhere?  
  
Paige: No. Just. can't. breathe.  
  
Piper: Leo! We need you!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Phoebe: Paige can't breathe. Can you help her?  
  
Leo goes over to Paige and tries to heal her. He then looks up to the ceiling.  
  
Leo: I need to take her to the Elders. I don't know how long this will take. Piper: Just help Paige. We'll be ok.  
  
Leo orbs out with Paige. Piper and Phoebe go down to the kitchen and start the coffee pot. They are on their second cup when Leo orbs in with Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Well what's wrong with her?  
  
Leo: Paige will be fine after she builds up her strength. She needs to take it easy for a couple days. It's bed rest for you Paige for at least three days.  
  
Paige: Yeah we'll just see about that.  
  
Leo: You heard what the Elders said. Do you really want to test them?  
  
Paige: Ok already. Lay off dad.  
  
Piper: What did they say sis?  
  
Paige: They said if I don't take the time to heal they will force me to orb up there and keep me there until I'm better.  
  
Phoebe: Well then you better get your butt to bed. Piper and I will be up in a minute with some tea and soup.  
  
Paige: You guys are no fun. I thought you liked to break the rules Piper.  
  
Piper: Don't even go their Paige. Now do you need help getting up the stairs?  
  
Paige didn't answer. She just orbed to her room. She then yelled downstairs at her sisters.  
  
Paige: Don't worry I'm in my room. I didn't orb away.  
  
Phoebe and Piper laughed.  
  
Leo: Paige needs to realize that it's not you guys she should be worried about. The Elders will take care of her.  
  
3 days later.  
  
Paige: Come on Piper it's been three days. I just want to go down to the living room. I'll walk I wont orb.  
  
Piper: You know it's not up to me. Try and leave the room.  
  
Paige walks out of her room and down the hall. She then tries to go downstairs. She then looks up to the ceiling listening.  
  
Piper: What did they say?  
  
Paige: I'm off bed rest but I still need to take it easy for a while.  
  
Phoebe: Glad to hear Paige.  
  
They all go downstairs and watch T.V. It was all going to be ok. Paige was slowly getting her strength back, and the charmed ones almost had their lives back in order.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Sorry this ended so badly. I tried four different ways to end it and this one won out. Although it wasn't much of a win. I guess it's time to get some flames for this one. You guys have been so nice with the reviews of my other stories. If you haven't guessed yes I do have seizure disorder and I was always told to write about what you know. As for that on going story, it will be continued after I get done with some others. I need to get them out of my head so I can write more on HEAD TRAUMA. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Now please let the flaming begin. 


End file.
